ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz
How Raditz joined the Tourney During his youth, Raditz worked as member of the Saiyan Army. He was assigned to work alongside a young Prince Vegeta. When Frieza ordered all the Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta, the prince refuses the order and Raditz stays with him on the planet they were invading. After his race's demise, he worked alongside Vegeta and Nappa directly for Frieza's Frieza Force. While working with a team led by Vegeta, Raditz traveled to Earth to discover if Kakarot had finished the mission that he was sent on as a baby over two decades prior: the conquest of Earth. Upon arrival, however, Raditz discovered that Goku had lost his violent Saiyan tendencies and also had no knowledge of his true ancestry or his mission. Raditz attempted to persuade Goku to join him and become a planet trade pirate, but to no avail. After escaping Hell, Raditz is left orders from Frieza, he was to attack and destroy a turkey colony headed by Chief Broadbeak. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Raditz taps buttons on his scouter. After the announcer calls his name Raditz fires five ki blasts then punches his right hand up as the camera zooms saying "Destroying planets is what we do, we are Saiyans!" Special Moves Saturday Crush (Neutral) Raditz holds his right hand high in the air and forms a pink energy sphere that he fires off at the opponent. Double Sunday (Side) Raditz raises both of his arms up and charges two purple energy spheres. He then brings his hands forward and fires the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at the opponent Diving Elbow Smash (Up) Raditz jumps in the air, focuses some energy onto his elbow, and lands an elbow on his opponent's skull. Chop Beam (Down) Raditz shoots an energy blast into the air with just one of his hands, and brings it down in a Karate Chop motion. Shining Friday (Hyper Smash) Raditz raises his hand and charges purple and orange electricity. He then forms the electricity in a large, purplish-pink energy sphere and strikes the opponent with it at close range, inflicting a large amount of damage. Weekend (Final Smash) Raditz charges two Ki spheres in his hands and fires them as separate Energy waves which cause an explosion upon contact with the opponent. Victory Animations #Raditz swipes his elbows, then raises his left knee and says "Saiayns aren't pushovers!" #Raditz punches with a hook, then turns to show his side and crosses his arms saying "Not even worth bragging about." #Raditz crosses his arms chuckling, then says "Nothing to write home about." On-Screen Appearance Raditz comes out of a space pod and says "Time to put you in your place." Trivia *Raditz's rival is the turkey leader who is also Jenny's father, Chief Broadbeak. *Raditz shares his English voice actor with Totomaru, Brood, Yusuke Urameshi, Bellamy and Burn Griffiths. *Raditz shares his Japanese voice actor with Oni-hige, Manjimaru, Buggy the Clown, Lizardman, Rocket Raccoon, Dampierre, Professor Erasmus Q. Tinkerputt, John Herbert, Winkster, Kazuma Kuwabara, Clown-a-Round and Lau Chan. *Raditz shares his French voice actor with Steely Dan, Captain Tsubasa Ozora and Count Dracula. *Raditz shares his German voice actor with Kintaro, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Shake King, Yaridovich, Tyranitar, Spartacus, Green Hornet, Lancelot X, Samurai Jack, Theodore "T.C." Calvin and Hale Caesar. *Raditz shares his Arabic voice actor with Shaheen, Shew, King Enma, Shocker, Alex Mason, Zeed, Yamato Kikkawa, Skull Bozu and Potemkin. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Evil Aligned Characters